Give Unto Me
by x-cagegrrl-x
Summary: Evanescence song fic kind of. redone and republished because I didn't like the original one so please read and review CMPunkxRaven SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

I was just a child, weak and defenceless and I told you everything. I believed in you, I trusted you and you used everything I'd ever confided in you against me.

I told you my father was an alcoholic, you told the locker room. I told you I was straight edge, you force fed me alcohol. I told you I was mentally scarred by my mothers hate filled words, you put me down every chance you got. I told you I was physically scared from my fathers abuse, you...you did exactly the same.

So why did I still stand beside you? Why did I stay with you after all those things that would've made any other man punch you in the face and walk away forever? Simple, because I love you. It seems simple, isn't it?

My master. I look around me. Another hotel room, dark blue carpets, king sized wooden bed, black leather sofa, soft fluffy rug and a beautiful view of the sea outside. No expense spared, but it wasn't for me. I look to my self, the first thing I see is the glistening silver chains that bind me to the headboard of the bed, cuffed around my wrists and the handcuffs that lock my ankles together to prevent me from moving. I pull myself up from the floor by the bed, standing infront of the full length mirror and the reflection staring back at me forces tears out of my blackened eyes. Chalk white flesh marred with black and purple bruises, irritated welts, ragged red scars and numerous brownish burns, the marks of my toture. My long black hair falls around my face as I drop my head, laying back down on the floor allowing the sobs to rack my body and take me over. The leather collar around my neck is all that I wear, you prefer me to be ready for what ever games you wish to play, such as the cold metal ring around the collar that attaches to chain leashes for your amusment.

There is no amusment in your eyes anymore, not even a hint of sadistic laughter when you storm through the door and grab me by my hair.

I whimper and am slapped, hard across the face. "No sound" you spit at me, your tone frighteningly dominant. I shudder, biting my chwed up lower lip causing old wounds to reopen and my mouth is filled with the metallic taste of my own blood.

You punch me in the jaw to emphasise your point, then lick at the trail of blood leading down my chin from my busted lip and groan. "mmmm so sweet" you moan, your warm breath caresses my face and I point my chin up to your tongue, begging for more contact that I so desperately need from you. You laugh, that sadistic amusement shining in your hollow brown eyes that match my crying chocolate ones. You lift off me, tightening the chains and attaching new restraints to my ankles, spreading me apart on the bed like a torture machine. You laugh again, ghosting your fingers across my wounds, knowing that I want nothing more then for just a touch, even if it is to reopen one of the many infections scattered across my flesh. You laugh again, more sinister, eviler, "Such a good little bitch. So responsive. You love your master don't you bitch?" You slap me again, even harder when I don't answer. "Yes master, please" I dare to add my plea to the end of the answer I know he want, the honest truth. You grins, running the hand that was so close to my skin, through your own long dark hair chuckling to yourself. You strips off your shirt, aswell as your boots and socks. You shake your head, still grinning. "Please what?" you whisper hotly in my ear, "Tell me what you want slut?"

I moan, earning myself another slap from you, "I want you master. Please, touch me, I need to feel you...please" I cry, sobs still racking my body at the torture of it.

You lick your lips, tracing the straight edge tattoo across my stomach with one finger, and I become instantly hard at the simple contact. You laugh, "Such a slut, so responsive." You slap my hard dick, making me cry out in pain and earning another slap to the painfully hard organ, as a quick learner I bite my lip again muffling the cries.

You move your hand down your stomach, rubbing yourself through your shredded jean shorts, knowing how hard it makes me to watch this. Your teasing me again and it hurts. You pull the belt from the loops of your jeans, and as quick as lightening it repeatedly stirkes across my body. Stomach, chest, thighs, legs, arms, neck every thing geting a stirking blow of the belt and the buckly that tears my flesh and reopens the already painful wounds. I try to close in on myself, its made impossible by the chains which add to your amusement.

The belt is flung across the room and as quickly as the belt had struck, your jeans were gone and you were thrusting hard into my body without preperation or lube or notice. I scream, the pain to much to even think about the sound rules and this earns another slap but it burns so much as you relentless pound into my weak and shattered submissive body, not even giving me time to adjust. I moan loudly despite the searing pain throbbing inside of me, the pleasure of your contact and the way your dick stabs my prostate every so often send white hot pulses of pleasure through me everytime.

I hear you moan and it's the sweetest sound in the world to me, knowing that it is because of me, despite how I made it happen. You grab my leaking cock hard, tightening your grip so it's so painful I'm sobbing in pain yet again.

"Don't you dare cum until I allow it." You bark at me, groaning and laughing at the pain on my face. "Pplease master." Another smack, this time to my sore ass. You pound into me hard for what seems like forever, time no longer seeming real to me anymore and I feel your cock violently twitch inside of me, mine doing the same in your vice like grip. You groan loudly again, my moans flowing out of me now, you pump my cock hard, teasing for the last time before your orders for me to cum are shouted in my sore, deafened ears and I cum hard at the same time you release deep inside of me. Our orgasms lasting for ages before we both start to come down from our high.

You look at me with sadistic, disgusted, amusued burning in your eyes and across your face. I feel your fists pound into my already shuddering body, beating me and bruising every inch of flesh, screaming obsecenities at me. The last blow lands across my head, making me dizzy and my eye sight goes fuzzy and spots form infront of my eyes.

You release my ankles and losen the chains bound to me sore, stiff arms and wrists. As soon as I am free I instantly shuffle closer to you, cuddling up to your side, silently pleading and begging for your arms to wrap around my broken body. You chuckle evily and shove me violently hard to the floor, standing and adding an extra hard kick to my ribs for good measure.

"Don't fuking touch me you dirty little whore." You order me, your dominant voice breaking me hope of loving contact from you. I sob again, tears streaming down my bloodied face, the pain of my blood mixed with your cum streaming out of my abused ass makes me cry harder. I curl into a ball as you dress, turn out the lights and leave.

I know where your going, another bar to get drunk at before you came back to do this all over again. Leaving me in the blackness of the eerily silent room, curled into the fetal position and sobbing heavily. My last words whispered softly broken before I pass out, "I love you...my Raven."


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to stop this Phil. I'm begging you, put an end to it, please. I don't wanna watch anymore as he slowly kills you."

Julio continues on with his insecent lecture of why Raven is a monster and why I am so stupid as I sit at his feet, letting him comb gently through my tattered black and blonde hair. He combs it away from my face, and I watch in the mirror as he looks away horrified at the bruises across my face and neck, he also give the collar there a hateful look that he shows everytime Raven's name is mentioned when he is not in the presence of the man himself.

"I can't ever leave him. I....He would never allow it." I can't even tell him, I'm too spineless to tell him the real reason I will not leave my master.

Julio lets go of my hair, smoothing it down around my shoulders, "Just don't go to him tonight. We can pack all of your things now and then just leave." He started to get excited, moving around me to the adjoining door to him room and grabbing his big black case that could easily fit what little stuff I have with what he brings on the road with him. I feel my breathing quicken, my heart pounds against my chest as blood rushes through my veins, banging in my ears. I shake, another panic attack sweeping my wrecked body while I lay limp on the floor, attempting to steady my breathing enough to be able to talk once again.

Julio notices my panic and rushes to my side, pulling me gently into the recovery position and stroking my hair out of my face, "Sshh, it's ok Phil, just breath. Just breath." My eyes close as my breathing slowly returns to normal, well what could be categorised as normal for me.

Julio pulls me back to my feet, sitting me on the bed and quickly returning to looking around for my clothes. "Stop" I beg him, grabbing onto his hand with what very little strength I had left anymore. "I..can't ever..leave...I..."

Julio shushed me, shaking his head, "It's going to be fine, I'll get you away from him, I promise."

I shook my head again, he would never understand why I couldn't leave so I had no other choice but to tell him, "I love him." His face fell into a frown, shaking his head he looked at me like I had just told him a string of obscenities including that the world was about to end. He backed away, taking his bag and walking towards his door, not even looking me in the eyes, just looking me up and down like I was something on the bottom of his shoes, bloodied and bruised and still needing more.

He was going to leave, this brought on another panic but he didn't stay for this one. He walked through the door, shutting it and I heard the lock click just as my vision began to fade. He had never locked that door before, it was always left open incase I needed to escape or just incase I needed him to stop Raven before he did actually kill me. Then I blacked out.

* * *

Raven walked through the lit halls of the posh hotel he hated so much, sighing with relife as he entered the very dimly lit room. The first thing to hit his nostrils was the smell of soap and warmth coming from the bathroom right next to the door. 'So Julio decided to play mum again' he thought to him self, fairly satisfied that atleast his pet would be clean for him to play with tonight.

He stopped, looking around the room and not finding Punk anywhere he became slightly agitated, storming over to the adjoinging door he twisted the handle and stopped. 'It's locked. What the fuck? This door is never locked.' For once Raven was baffeled until he heard the shallow breathing in the dead silence of the room. He listened for the source of the noise, walking round to the darkest corner of the room in between the wall and couch.

"Tut tut tut little punk, not hiding from your master are you?" Raven scolded in a meanacingly playful voice, baring his teeth as he pulled the shaking kid out from his spot on the floor, letting him drop weakly at his feet, sitting on the couch and waiting for the ravenette to move closer and rest his head on Raven's knee as he always did. But he didn't move, he barely even twitched, the only notification that Raven had of the kid still being alive was the shallow breaths he took into his small body and his skinny, hollow stomach moving with each weak breath.

Even Raven wasn't heartless enough to understand that the kid was hurt and he knew that it had something to do with the reason why Julio's door was locked.

"What happened?" He demanded, staring holes into Punk.

Phil sobbed, his whole body jolted with the force of it against his beaten body. Slowly he crawled to his master's feet, not even having the strength to raise his head for the resting comfort he longed for each day, that Raven was offering to him by just sitting there, staring. The tears fell from his eyes, stinging the chocolate brown orbs there.

He whispered, "I couldn't...Julio...h...he wanted me...to leave but I couldn't. He...didn't understand...but I tried...I had to explain...I did and he..he hates me but I don't..understand...why...I...I'm sorry." he cried, his thoughts rushing through his tiered mind as he tried to comprehend the events that had lead to this. Raven sat above him, piecing together the few words Phil could manage to explain what was going on. Not hearing the confession from Phil's tattered lips.

Raven felt himself being placed into a position he did not like, but knowing that if he left the kid in the position he was in right now, on his own, he would break completely which was something Raven didn't want to do to him. He lifted the shaking, skinny body into his arms, feeling the bruised ribs aainst his hands as he carried Punk to the bed, laying him down gentler then he'd ever done anything in his life. He pulled the cover over the kid, stroking his freshley washed hair until he fell asleep. Then he went to the next room, opening the door with the key only Julio knew he had.

* * *

well this was my attempt at writing the second chapter and I tried my best so please review and tell me if anything should be changed or how I can make it better. I'll try to get the next chapter finished soon but unfortunately college is getting in the way of my writing muses and its all very annoying with the writers block coming and going.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get out of here Raven!" Julio snapped the moment the bigger man stepped through the door.

Raven was taken aback a little by the force and venom behind the words from the man that used to fear him almost as much as everyone else did. "We need to talk Dinero."

Julio spun around, slapping Raven hard across the cheek which only served to anger the confused man in front of him. Raven punched Julio back, knocking him clear off his feet and too the floor, before he grabbed his arm and shoved the black haired man into a chair. "Just fucking listen will you!" Raven snapped back, breathing deeply to calm his boiling anger but it didn't help very much. "I've gone too far this time. The punk has completely broken, it was never supposed to go this far. For once in my life I'm admitting that I was wrong...and well, I need your help."

Phil woke up alone again. Instant pain and panic shot through him. He sat up quickly before falling out of the bed screaming in pain, clutching his hair loosely to try anf force away the pain wracking his trembling body. "Raven?" he whispered into the darkness, lit by only and single candle glowing on the table on the opposite side of the room.

Raven and Julio heard he thud from the other room and rushed through the open door. This time the role were reversed. Raven silently lifted Phil off the floor and into his arms, placing him gently back onto the bed while Julio stood still beside the door. "Sorry" Phil whimpered his voice trembling and almost as quiet as wind. His breathing started to quicken before he finally fainted again.

"This is bad." Julio said. Raven nodded his agreement. "Now you understand why I need your help." Julio shook his head, "I understood that a long time ago but Phillip wouldn't let me help. He loves you Raven, The sooner you understand that, the better." He finished off with that before closing the door behind him.

He couldn't remember what I was like to be human. He could remember catching glimpses of humanity when he gazed longingly out of his bedroom window as a child at all the fathers and sons playing catch in the street and mothers calling them back for lunch. He longed for so many years to join them, any of them to be a part of the world that he knew they took for granted. He was left alone, shut up in his room with only his books for company.

He caught a glimpse of what he wanted for himself in Punk. His hair, the twinkle in his eye and the confidence and happiness he always exuberated made him jealous, and he wasn't above admitting it but only to himself. Then the stupid kid had to do the one thing in the world that would bring down his own downfall and cause him to loose all that he had and held dear. He fell in love.

But love was a good thing, right? Wrong! So very very wrong. Love with normality may have been beautifully, but love with him was a beautiful disaster. He knew what he was. He was a disease, and he used to love that about himself, it was his identity. But then he made the mistake that brought his own downfall, he returned that love. And now Raven sat in the darkest corner of the pitch black hotel room, gazing at the fragile body so gently laid on the bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets to keep the warmth from leaving his exhausted body. Raven watched as the bare, strikingly skinny chest moved up and down with his breathing, mesmerized by the fact that the kid had lived through what caused so many deaths and insanities. Maybe the kid's sanity had been lost, but he was sure as hell still alive.

In those few moments when he thought back to his mental mirror and saw the monster even he hated staring back at him, he knew what he had to do. He had to save his punk, no matter what.

(A/N) sorry this took so very long guys. Thank you for your patience and I know its short but I'm halway through the next chapter so the next one will be up shortly to make up for my tardiness. All reviews greatly appreciated. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

This was it. No more pain, no more suffering. The only one who deserved that anymore was himself. After talking all night, he and Julio finally decided how they were going to do it. He didn't want to wait until Punk woke up, it was already going to be hard for the kid to adjust without seeing himself being ripped away from the monster he called master. Raven packed the powder blue case that belonged to the kid, quietly tip toeing around the sleeping form. He mentally noted that this was completely alien to him and it scared him. Nothing had ever made him this nervous or quiet before. He was practically a whisper in the wind as he did his end of the job, catching glimpses of Julio through the open adjoining door doing the same thing as he was. After it took him 2 hours longer to pack then it usually would have done, mostly because he couldn't bring himself to go any quicker, he finally zipped the case up and handed it to Julio to put in his car, This really was it.

Phil woke with a frightened whimper when he felt hands wrap around him and lift him from the warmth of the bed. He wrapped his arms around his shallow stomach, curling up as best he could at the surprisingly gentle touch. It felt so wrong. The embrace was as soft as if it were Julio carrying him towards the bathroom to clean him up, but the smell was unmistakably Raven. He cracked his eyes open slightly, mostly because he only had the strength to open them a little bit, and found that his nose had served him right. But the panic wasn't far behind, the confusion seeping through every unshattered cell of his brain trying to figure out what was going on. I was wrong, something was wrong but he didn't know what. Unsure of what else to do he rested his head against the much bigger mans chest, which caused a surprised Raven to stop in his tracks. He hadn't realised that Phil had woken up and was unsure whether he should carry on but knowing he had to do it as quickly as possible he finished the trip towards the door and Julio's outstretched arms which he attempted to place Phil into but Phil clutched onto his shirt, nuzzling into the strong body. Raven tried to pry him off and hand him over but Phil held on and looked up at Raven's face with sad, searching eyes filled with tears that broke his long cold heart. "Master please...I be good...please no no no" Raven took a deep breath and with one hard shove he pushed Phil into Phil's arms and being very light to carry, Julio took off at a run to the car, stuffing Phil into the back and speeding off before Phil could completely understand where he even was.

His head hurt so badly when they stopped and Julio carried him into a posh looking hotel room, leaving him inside and on his own when Phil collapse into a heap on one of the beds. Julio left an envelope on the beside table, seeing that Phil had passed out from the pain in his head, knowing that he was suddenly half the cause of it. He was just a kid, his mind couldn't take being rejected and sent away and kidnapped all in the space of a few hours. They'd driven all the way to Pheonix where Raven's friend was staying in this hotel room having given Raven his word that he'd look after Phil Julio decided that was enough for him to leave Phil here, he had to let go completely otherwise Phil would only suffer more with him around as a constant reminder. All that would ever need to be said was in the letter, he could only pray that Phil wasn't too far gone to understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Nimble fingers wrapped delicately around the cream coloured paper that held the last remnants of a world he'd known to long and too close to understand he was simply not insane enough to imagine it. Not yet anyway. He should've known Julio would leave something; his heart was too kind to simply leave Phillip here a broken shell all alone.

_Dearest Sweet Phillip,_

_I promise this is to be the only reminder of all the pain you have been forced to endure at the hands of such a monster, as well as myself. I should have done more to protect you and not have been so selfish as to put myself above your safety and health. I am so sorry that I did not protect you from this, but after everything you have been through it is the only way to make you safe forever. Neither of us will ever cloud your life with misery and despair and pain ever again, that is my promise to you even if I most loose my own life to protect it. You won't suffer anymore Phillip, not at our hands. I hope you can forgive me though I shall never deserve anything kind from you ever again. Live the rest of your life in peace, harmony and love sweetest angel. Know that I am sorry and that you are safe now. _

_Forever my love, Julio._

His breath left him. They were gone, both of them were gone. Julio had written it to him and it just twisted the painful wound in his shattered heart and shot blinding pain through his whole body. He collapsed to the floor screaming silent cries of agony. The pain had taken away all air from his lungs as he tried to stop screaming long enough to breath but the ice fire shooting through his veins like poison wouldn't let him. He curled into a balls shaking and sobbing and screaming so forcefully that it made barely any sound until he felt his entire chest explode in horrid pain as if a bomb had gone off within his own body and his scream was so high it made the frosted glass of the window shake threatening to shatter if he went a single decibel higher.

_**Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison**_

Unknown tears slid down his face as his mind cried for the wrenching torture his own body was submitting him too. He shook so manically it would look as if he were having some sort of fit to anyone looking upon the scene from the outside, but his mind knew better what was slowly destroying any remaining existence of the fallen child. Phillip scratched at his own chest, his bitten nails breaking old wounds and helping to create new ones as he fought to scratch out his own heart from his body. The world around him was going dark again, but even the pitch blackness of unconscious safety refused to allow his escape from this pain as it had offered him a safe haven before. His eyes shut tightly and he was sick and his midnight black hair stuck to his sweat drenched forehead and neck, his whole body burned with a fire that could singe a person who touched him yet it felt so distantly cold to him it was like being burned and stabbed with ice all at once, retching and crying as his body stiffened as if tied with invisible bonds that he would love to feel as it would be something familiar against this contrast of self torture he could not control and with the last words of the letter floating from his mind and the rejection of his only love and master, his heart finally stopped beating. It no longer had a reason.

_**Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly**_

* * *

(A/N) **Hardly Here** I would like to thank you very much for your comment and hope you think the same of this chapter.

**xxAREESHAxx** I know I am absolutely terrible and updating on time but I hope you'll forgive me as I've posted two chapters in 2 days.

Thank you to everyone else who has commented, your review mean a great deal to me and I am happy you all enjoyed my fic. Thank you.


End file.
